Flora Transformation: Gaia's Avatar
|unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Flora Transformation: Gaia's Avatar |english tv=Human Plant Jutsu |viz manga=Flora Style: Nature Avatar |other names=Plant Sage Mode |parent jutsu=Flora Release: Photosynthesis |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Flora Release, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Flora Release, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Hanaba Kihane |hand signs=Ram, Boar |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This is a special technique of the Flora Release nature and is one of its most powerful. It is said that whomever masters this jutsu becomes a master of the terrain and becomes even closer to plantlife. It is also unofficially known as Plant Sage Mode due to the similar effects and requirements of real Sage Mode, but have completely different attributes. After forming the needed hand seals, the user changes the stucture and functions of the cells in their body, enabling their cells to absorb oxygen directly from the air. They then take it a step further by changing their chakra pathway system and internal organs as well, lacing them with a thin layer of plant cells. This causes the user to become a human plant. The transformation is complete when their skin and the scalera of their eyes turn pale green and a vine with red and white flowers grow and wrap around their arms, legs, and neck. This form has a variety of benefits. For one, the user has access to a perpetual photosynthetic cycle. This enables them to act without having the need to breathe or eat, and tiring out becomes much harder. Secondly, the flowers growing on them act as 'chakra recievers' enabling the user to feel out many chakra signatures and distinguish them. They can also gather chakra in the air to consume to replish lost chakra or release it all at once. Also, their strength and chakra level triple, making them stronger and capable of using any Flora Release or Water Release technique that required a pre-existing source without the need of resources. Lastly, they are able to heal from attacks much faster than normal and the process starts immediately. Even if a limb is sliced or blown off, it will be regenerated in minutes. However, this technique poses many threats as well. For one, since the user is around 40% cellulose, they are more suspectible to Fire Release and Lightning Release techniques and recieve damage that slowly heals. Secondly, this technique slowly eats away at the body, risking them to turn into a full plant with no way to defend themselves or revert on their own. The only way to become human again is through a series of extensive surgeries. Having their head removed kills the user instantly. Next, if the flowers are removed from the user, they must wait for the plants to grow again to recieve outside chakra, which saps whatever chakra the user currently has. Lastly, since photosynthesis relies heavily on sunlight or oxygen, the user becomes much tired faster in smoggy or dark environments while in this state and may even become damaged over time. Trivia *This jutsu relates of the ancient Greek Titan Gaia. Gaia was known as the Earth itself and created almost all forms of life and water. This Titan relates to the user of this technique becoming a master of plantlife.